NEED AND RELEVANCE TO AI/AN DIABETES PREVENTION AND MANAGEMENT The Research Base of the Center for American Indian and Alaska Native Diabetes Translational Research (CAIANDTR) is comprised of well-established and -funded University of Colorado Denver (UCD) faculty. Yet, the future of diabetes-related translational research resides in encouraging both new investigators to enter the field and established investigators to redirect their energies to meet CAIANDTR's mission. The purpose of the Pilot and Feasibility (P&F) program is to identify and support such research. By inviting these applications for funding, we will identify new investigators and new research directions, maximize CAIANDTR's flexibility, and provide a mechanism for addressing new approaches likely to arise as a result of ongoing research.